


Spring Break

by detritvss



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood Kink, Choking, Complicated Relationships, Dominant Pennywise (IT), Exophilia, F/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Size Difference, Smut, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: You are home for Spring Break and want to get some homework done before spending the week with the creature your heart, soul, and body belonged to. It didn't go as you had expected...
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Pennywise. It's not as violent as the tags make it out to be, I just wanted to be safe!

You were heading home for Spring break. Being away from home was always hard, but your education had always been important to you. Your time away from Derry was not only painful for you, but also the one you had found yourself devoting your life to. He often asked you to stay, but more often he demanded it. He wanted you there with him, in his nest, wrapped up in his arms. Resting with him, sleeping with him, and, of course, letting him have his way with you. You had often wondered if he actually loved you, if he could love you, or if he was imitating love, imitating a human emotion for you. Just for you. But perhaps, in his own way, that meant he loved you.  
On the train ride to Derry you found yourself anxious. It had been a month since you were last home — longer than he liked. Last time you had also stayed with your family, being as it was your dad’s birthday — this also made him angry, you were his of course, and you should be there with him. But this time was different. You were home for a full ten days, most of which you would be spending with him.  
Some days you couldn’t believe what you had become. If someone had told 18 year old you that you would be spending your breaks in the sewers of Derry instead of at home or with your friends you would have thought they were insane. But that was exactly what you had been doing for the last three years. Nothing felt right until you were down there, in those long arms, gloved fingers laced with yours, warm sickly sweet breath filling your lungs. Perhaps you needed the clown in the sewers — the monster that lurked beneath the town — more than he needed you. Some days it certainly felt like it. When classes were hard, when the lights of the city were overwhelming, when you needed a release. You needed Pennywise then, more than you could handle, the ache deep, the yearning almost unbearable.   
Your family usually picked you up at the station, but this time they had no idea you’d be home. You wanted to show up as a surprise, stay for a night or two and then move on, claiming to have plans to stay with some friends you hadn’t seen in a while. A lie you had used many times; a lie that always worked somehow. In such a small town you wondered how it always seemed to work, but it did.   
When you made it to your front door your family was as excited to see you as you had expected. A long night of food and drinks ensued ending in laughs and long talks. Your family trusted you, they thought you were a wonderful young woman, someone to be proud of. You often thought they were wrong, their pride in you misplaced. You loved something unloveable, something that had done horrible things — and you didn’t care at all. It only made you want it more, need it more.

The next day you woke up early and had breakfast with everyone. 

“What are you doing today, sweetie?” Your mother asked while handing you a plate of pancakes.

“I thought I would go to the library, I need to work on a final project.” It was Saturday; everyone in your family was always busy on Saturday mornings anyways, and you needed to get some work done before your week in the sewer began. 

When you left your parents’ home the spring morning was just starting to warm up a bit, as much warmth as early spring in Maine could muster. The sun shone bright, and you were reminded of why people liked to live here despite every bad thing that happened in this town, why you had liked Derry, even before you had been claimed by the monster.

Your morning at the library went as well as you had expected. You got some work done, face buried deep in books. When noon hit you headed to the deli to grab some lunch before heading back to start actually writing. The process you hated the most, compiling facts before bringing in your own ideas. You went over the list of things you had to do before packing up to head to your real home. The heartfelt goodbyes with your family, they always asked you to stay longer. Sometimes you wished you could, but most of the time you were happy to be leaving them to be where you belonged. Every day that passed, every moment spent without him, made you want to stay in there forever. 

On your way out of the deli, you noticed a shape behind the sewer grate across the street. You took a deep breath in and exhaled. He knew you were home and you didn’t report in – a mistake on your end, of course. You should have either seen him first or hid yourself better. You assumed he always knew when you were in town, even when you did your best at hiding yourself for a day or two just so you could spend time in the town you loved with the people you loved, and you assumed he had always just let you. A feeling deep in your gut told you that you were in trouble. It wasn’t easy to make him angry, and you had only seen his anger directed at you a handful of times in the last three years. You always dreaded what might happen if you made him really mad.

When you got back to the library you collected your books again and began writing. The process long and draining, the idea of being punished weighed heavily on your mind. After a while you decided take a break from writing to look for some more resources. You needed to step away from the process and do some more research – your favorite part, it always distracted you from your thoughts.   
You headed down the aisles, the library had been busy that morning. Now everything seemed even quieter than normal. You could hear no clacks from the computers, no rustling of pages, no barely-there voices. It unnerved you. Punishment was coming, you could feel in it the deepest parts of you. You grabbed a book of the shelf. Something you had over looked earlier, a secondary source you didn’t think you would need. You opened it and began the flip through the pages. When you found the page you wanted you began skimming the words, making sure what you needed was, in fact, there. As you did the words blurred. You swallowed hard, your mouth was dry. The words started to ooze then, letters melting into a deep red blood and flowing off of the page. Blood began rushing down, more and more violently. You quickly found your arms covered in it as you stood there staring at the page.

“Fuck.” Was the only word you in your mind, the only thing you could think to say.

The blood rushed out in waves, soaking you. The books of the aisle now covered in it, dripping. You dropped the book as it began to shake. Once it hit the floor pages began to flip back and forth. The book shook and shook, it become more violent with every second, more blood rushing out. You felt it splashing your face just before the book stilled. For a second relief rushed over you. A relief only to be quickly crushed when a long clawed hand reached out of the pages, then a second, splashing you with more waves of blood as they reached out. The claws gripped the rug. You took a step back. 

You had fucked up.

As he dragged himself from the book you felt yourself trembling. 

“P-p-Pennywise.” His name flowed from your lips, a name you had said so many times, but so few times filled with the fear you felt at that moment.

He towered over you, eyes bright yellow. He was ready for the kill, you though. It had only been a matter of time. Nothing lasts forever, you joked to yourself, humor the only thing you had left in that moment. He reached out and grabbed you by the throat and lifted you up. Pulling your feet far from the ground. Your head above the tops of the shelves. 

“Little one. Oh my sweet little one.” His voice was thick, full of poison. His sharp teeth bared, rows and rows of crooked spikes.

“I’m so sorry. I just needed-”

“I just needed” He mocked you, a sweet innocent tone. You wondered if this was how he talked to his prey.

“P-please put me down...” you begged. It was becoming harder and harder to breath, his claws wrapped tight around your throat. 

He pulled you up to his face. Eye to eye. You reached out a trembling, blood soaked hand and touched his face. Hoping it would somehow make things better, calm him down. 

He opened his mouth wide, baring his teeth. Daring you to touch him more, warning you of your impending violent death. 

“I had to do homework...” your voice barely a whisper, your head becoming heavy from lack of air.

“Pennywise is not some plaything to be ignored and tossed to the side.” His voice sounded cheery, sing-song. He was having fun torturing you. “I could devour you, little one, in one bite... although I’d prefer to make it hurt.”

You didn’t think your stomach could drop lower than it already had.

“Do it then. Please.” Your words shocked you. Perhaps you were ready to die by his hand.

For a brief moment his eyes softened, his grip loosened. Air rushed into your lungs. He dropped you. Your body hit the floor hard. The Blood soaked carpet soft underneath you. 

The next thing you knew his massive body was on top of yours, hands pinning yours down above your head. His head angled down to press his forehead against yours. 

“My little one thinks she is so brave.” He giggled. “Do it then pleaaasseeeee”

You couldn’t help but feel the heat rising in your core from the weight of his body, from the mocking and taunting, from the danger you were in. 

He breathed in deeply. “Ahhhh. My little one is such a slut for me. Even like this you can’t help but want.” 

Drool dripped onto your face.

His grin made you sick. He loved this. And so did you.

You pressed your lips against his, hitting more teeth than lip. His body relaxed slightly at the feeling. His mouth closed slightly, pushing his full lips against yours. 

You pulled away, a thick string of drool connecting your mouths. 

“I’m sorry Pennywise. I should have told you. I just wanted to get some work done.” You stared into his now blue eyes. 

“Sorry isn’t enough my sweet. You must know that. You aren’t dumb.” His words were unforgiving.

You began kissing him again, deeper, more passionately. His tongue slid against your lips and made its way into your mouth. It’s length making its way to the back of your throat. You gagged. His muffled giggle echoed in your head. You bucked your hips against his. You needed to be filled with him. Blood soaked and in the middle of the library. You needed this gigantic creature masquerading as a clown to fuck you until you were screaming his name. His hands let go of yours and you quickly found them ripping your clothes from your body and throwing them to the side, leaving you completely naked. His gloved hand slid down to your slit and he pressed a finger against you, slowly sliding between your folds.

“Wet for me already. Little whore.” His other hand gripped your throat. 

You nodded, eyes pleading with him to give you the release you needed. 

He leaned in and dragged his tongue down your neck, his thick drool coating you. He twirled his tongue around your nipple, hand tightening around your throat. 

“Does my little human like that?” He growled.

You nodded again and tried to speak, his hand too tight for words to come out. 

He grazed his teeth against your flesh as he made his way down further. You could feel them, like razors against your skin. He was drawing blood, you could feel the sting as it oozed from your stomach, his tongue lapping it up. When he hit your hips he sucked and licked them, your body bucked up, craving friction, craving release.

His finger circled your entrance, teasing you. He pushed your legs further apart and moved his lips down to your thighs. A slight jingle and he bit down on the soft flesh. A slight scream and his grip on your throat tightened. 

“Shhhhh. This is a library!” 

You felt your blood rush into his mouth. He rarely drew blood like this. You thought it was too tempting. You feared he would take it too far when he did. 

He let go of your throat and moved his hand down to your thigh, letting your blood spill over it. He slid the blood soaked hand up your body, and pushed two fingers in your mouth. You could taste the copper. Your need was growing insatiable.

His tongue slowly, painfully slowly moved to your slit. He took a long lick. You breathed in deep and held it. His fingers pressed in further into your mouth. His tongue quickly found your clit. He stopped as soon as it touched it. You tried to beg for more, his fingers then thrust down your throat harder. You gagged on them. 

After a painful amount of time he began to swirl his tongue around your clit gently. A gentleness that surprised you. It was short lived though. He pulled it into his mouth and sucked, your body moved up with his head. His teeth grazed your clit softly as his fingers slid out of your mouth. He continued to suck and swirl his tongue over your clit. Moving his tongue down to your entrance to shove it deep inside you before moving back up. After a few minutes you felt your body tensing, orgasm coming on fast. He could tell, he always could. He pushed two gloved fingers inside you, curling them to hit your spot. His tongue moved faster over your clit. You reached down and tangled your hands in his hair. When your orgasm hit you moaned, trying to stay as quiet as possible but unable to stay completely so. You shook, his tongue and fingers continuing to move as you came down from your orgasm. You squirmed, trying to get away, your body too sensitive. He giggled in response, letting go after a few moments.

“Now for your punishment, human.”

You pulled him up to meet you. Your lips crashed into his, tasting yourself, your juices and blood. His hand reached down and ripped open his trousers, you felt his cock press against your entrance. 

“Please be gentle.” You were half serious. You half wanted him to rip you open, to fuck you to death. 

“Oh my sweet. Pennywise will make it hurt, don’t you worry.” He kissed you again. Sweetly this time.

He pushed himself into you, hard. The stretch his full girth caused was painful, as painful as it always was, but a pain you ached for, a pain you loved. This time he gave you almost no time to adjust, a kindness he often granted you. He began thrusting then, hitting his hips hard against yours, giving you his full length almost immediately. You could feel it pressing deep inside you. You lost yourself in the pleasure. Body pressed against the soft fabric of his clothes. As his movements sped up every thrust made you slide down the blood soaked floor. His large hands gripped your shoulders holding you in place forcing you down to meet his hips. He bit at your neck, drawing more blood. Licking if off you. His growls filled your ears. Your mind went blank. His cock buried so deep in you if you looked down you were sure you would see the shape of it pressing through your stomach, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from his as he lifted himself from your neck. 

His grunts and growls became louder as his thrusts became more sporadic. You felt yourself growing closer, the knot in your stomach tightening. The pain and pleasure mixing together. He slid a hand in between you and began making rough circles pressed hard against your clit. You quickly lost control, your second orgasm hitting harder than your first. Your pussy clenched around his cock tightly as his name fell from your lips over and over, not caring how loud you were. He quickly followed after head buried in your neck, deep rumbling grunts, filling you to the brim with his seed. 

You both lay there still for a moment, breathing heavily. He lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

“I’ve missed you my little one.” His voice playful and happy. He was content and it swelled your heart with joy.

“I’m sorry I didn’t find you earlier. I really am.” You ran your fingers through his soft hair. 

“You will be.” His smile grew wider. 

“What do you mean?” You quickly grew nervous.

He pulled out of you and stood up. You lay there on the floor, admiring his height, his body, the smattering of blood covering him. 

“I will see you tonight.” It was an order.

And he was gone.

You looked around. No blood. Everything was clean and spotless as it had been before. A woman walked past the aisle and looked at you and screamed. You jumped and looked down. You were naked still, covered in blood, bleeding from bite marks and scratched all over your body. You quickly grabbed what was left of your tattered clothes and ran to the bathroom. You locked the door and tried to clean yourself off. You were covered in more blood than you thought, almost no inch of clean skin was left. As you stared at yourself in the mirror you watched Pennywise’s thick cum drip down your thighs. You collected some with your fingers and brought it to your mouth, slowly pushing them in. Tasting him. Cursing him in your mind for leaving you like this; naked, bloody, desperate for his cock, for his seed, for him.  
You managed to clean yourself up a bit and covered yourself with what was left of your clothing. You walked out of the bathroom, grabbed your things, and quickly headed home. You would make apologies to your family for having to leave so soon and you would head to him, where you would spend the rest of your spring break, hopefully wrapped up in his embrace.


End file.
